Le chouchou de Rain
by Salexrine
Summary: OS Rain/Joon Rain entraine les MBLAQ en danse mais Mir veut dormir. Joon va alors lui sauver la mise au détriment de lui même...


_**Note de l'auteur:**__Voici une fic que j'ai écris il y a un moment. Je suis fan de Kpop et en particulier des MBLAQ. J'ai donc écrit cet OS après avoir regarder le film Ninja Assassin où jouent Bi Rain (acteur, chanteur, producteur des MBLAQ) et Lee Joon (membre des MBLAQ). Donc voilà, j'espère que mon petit OS vous plaira en tout cas, même s'il est différent de ma fic actuelle. _

* * *

**Le chouchou de Rain**

"C'était bien les gars, continuez comme ça, leur dit Rain.  
Les MBLAQ s'assirent à même le sol, à bout de souffle, le corps luisant de sueur après les heures d'entraînement.  
-Vous vous améliorez de jour en jour. Bientôt vous serez prêts pour conquérir le monde.  
-On a déjà la Corée et le Japon en moins de deux ans, dit G.O. Pour le reste du monde, je pense que c'est pour bientôt. Il y a de plus en plus de fans de pays étranger. Sur mon twitter j'ai beaucoup de demande venant d'Europe et même d'Amérique. Ils sont tous fasciné par "les poulains de Rain". Et toi Mir?  
-Chut... grogna le maknae, je dors là.  
Thunder le regarda et se mit à rire. A chaque répétition, dés que la musique se coupait, il s'allongeait par terre et fermait les yeux. Il avait juste oublié un détail à la répétition d'aujourd'hui par rapport à celle de la veille: leur mentor était là. En effet, Jung Ji-Hoon alias Rain, était un perfectionniste et un travailleur infatigable (ou presque), et si jamais l'un d'eux voulait dormir ou se plaignait de fatigue, leur hyung le surveillait de près jusqu'à la fin des répétitions pour s'assurer qu'il faisait tout correctement.  
-Cheol Yong, debout, demanda Ji-Hoon. Montre moi ta partie.  
-Je veux dormiiiiiir, se plaignit Mir. J'en peux plus...  
-Tu dormiras plus tard. Tu crois que c'est en dormant que tu arriveras à conquérir le coeur des fans?  
-On est un groupe, lui rappela SeungHo, alors s'il-te-plaît Cheol Yong, ne nous pénalise pas en dormant. Nous sommes tous fatigué, mais si tu as des difficultés ou si tu ne connais pas bien ta partie c'est le moment de travailler, pas de dormir.  
SeungHo le leader des MBLAQ comprenait la fatigue de Mir car il était lui même exténué, mais il ne voulait surtout pas fâcher leur mentor.  
-Hyung, s'éleva la voix de Lee Joon, je n'ai pas très bien compris une partie de ma chorégraphie, tu pourrais m'aider?  
Les autres membres de MBLAQ regardèrent Lee Joon avec étonnement. D'eux cinq c'était lui qui dansait le mieux et qui retenait les chorégraphie le plus rapidement. Rain se tourna vers le jeune homme et acquiesça. Quand Le chanteur international leur tourna le dos, Lee Joon fit un clin d'œil au maknae et un grand sourire au leader.  
Mir se rallongea par terre, soulagé d'avoir échappé à une danse de plus, car, il en était sûr, celle-ci l'aurait tué... Il remercia silencieusement le jeune homme. Il était toujours très stressé quand Rain était là. Il le connaissais pourtant depuis quelques années, mais il dégageait une aura tellement forte qu'il était toujours très impressionné quand il le voyait. Lee Joon le connaissait depuis plus longtemps, et tous les autres membres étaient d'accord sur un point: Joon était le chouchou de Rain. La preuve il y a quelques instant, il avait accepter la requête de Joon alors qu'il souhaitait voir Mir danser.  
Rain avait bien vu le petit manège de Lee Joon, mais il ne dit rien. Il avait accepté parce qu'ils avaient tous très bien travailler aujourd'hui, surtout Mir qui s'était beaucoup améliorer. Évidement Joon n'avait rien à corriger dans sa façon de danser et Rain le savait déjà. Une fois qu'ils eurent tout les deux fini de danser il mit fin à la répétition et ils partirent tous se changer et prendre une bonne douche qui était amplement mérité.  
Une fois dans leur maison commune, G.O questionna Lee Joon:  
"Pourquoi tu as fais ça? On sait tous et Ji-Hoon hyung le premier que tu n'as pas besoin d'aide pour la choré. J'étais étonné d'ailleurs qu'il accepte.  
-Si je l'ai fais c'est pour aider Mir, ensuite, Rain n'est pas si sévère que vous le pensez. Il n'aurait pas fait danser Cheol Yong, j'en suis sûr. Il a bien vu à quel point ont été tous fatigué, il l'est lui même d'ailleurs. Qui a faim? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.  
-Moi, répondit SeungHo. Je mangerais tout ce qu'on achètera, la répétition m'a affamé.  
-Tu as tout le temps faim hyung, le taquina Thunder.  
-Qui veut manger quoi? questionna Byung Hee alias G.O.  
-Je veux manger coréen! dit Cheol Yong.  
-Américain! cria Lee Joon.  
-Peu importe, lança Cheon Dung alias Thunder, je veux manger c'est tout.  
Finalement ils optèrent tous pour manger de la bonne cuisine coréenne et ils s'amusèrent à taquiner Lee Joon qui se vexa rapidement comme à son habitude mais n'en dit évidemment rien à ses camarades (comme d'habitude aussi).  
Le lendemain était un jour de repos, mais Rain leur rendit visite pour voir s'ils avaient récupéré de la veille. Ils s'entrainaient bien sûr tous ensemble dans leur salle de danse, sous les directives de Lee Joon et le regard noir de SeungHo sur ce dernier. ils furent surpris de la visite de leur mentor qui ne les avait pas prévenus pour une fois.

-Annyeonghaseyo Ji Hoon -hyung! s'exclamèrent en cœur les MBLAQ tout en s'inclinant respectueusement.  
-Annyeonghaseyo. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui? Pas trop fatigué? demanda-t-il en regardant Mir avec un petit sourire.

Mir baissa la tête tout confus ce qui fit rire ses compagnons. De nouveau ils répétèrent toute la journée sous le regard de leur mentor qui n'intervint que quand l'un d'entre eux demandait de l'aide. En milieu d'après-midi Sandara appela Cheon Dung, son petit frère pour qu'il la rejoigne car elle avait envie de le voir.

-Ils se sont rapproché, ça fait plaisir à voir, constata Ji-Hoon.  
-Oui c'est vrai. D'ailleurs, je dois vous laissez, je vais chercher mon frère, dit le leader avant de se précipiter hors de la salle de danse.  
-Cheol Young, tu ne devais pas voir ton neveu aujourd'hui? demande Lee Joon.  
-Mince, oui c'est vrai! Excusez-moi, je dois y aller. Ça à été un plaisir de travailler avec vous aujourd'hui encore. Au revoir.  
-Attends moi Mir, je viens avec toi, ça fais trop longtemps que je n'ai pas vu mes neveux moi aussi. Merci d'avoir pris du temps pour nous Ji-Hoo hyung. J'espère vous revoir bientôt. Au revoir, dit G.O.  
Une fois ses amis partis, Lee Joon ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était seul avec Ji-Hoon hyung, et ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas la première fois pourtant qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls tout les deux, mais Lee Joon avait fait une découverte qui l'avait bouleversé. Après une nuit agitée et remplie de rêves, il avait découvert qu'il éprouvait des sentiments pour son mentor. Au fil des années, il était tombé amoureux de Ji-Hoon. Au départ ça lui avait fait peur, il s'était demandé "Pourquoi moi? Pourquoi dois-je être aussi bizarre?". Il avait finalement accepté ses sentiments, et il avait tout fait pour les cacher à ses compagnons. Il ne savait pas encore si il allait le dire à son hyung, mais il espérait par dessus tout qu'il ne le rejette pas si jamais il le découvrait un jour.

-Tu ferais mieux d'aller te changer, tu vas être malade si tu reste comme ça, s'éleva la voix de Ji-Hoon.  
-Je veux encore travailler, je ne suis pas fatigué. Il y a encore des passages difficiles que je n'arrive pas.  
-Tu connais parfaitement la chorégraphie alors arrête d'en faire de trop, ce n'est pas bon pour ta santé, le morigéna Rain.  
-Je connais mes limites, ne t'en fais pas pour moi, répondit Lee Joon en lui tournant le dos.  
-Je suis ton mentor alors bien sur que je m'inquiète pour toi. Et puis toi et moi on se connait depuis longtemps donc il est évident que je tiens à toi.

Le jeune homme ne dit rien et commença les enchaînements. Rain le regarda faire sans rien dire et ne vit aucun défaut dans sa façon de jeune homme était souple, avec des muscles bien dessinés qui se remarquaient très bien sous son simple débardeur. Une fine couche de sueur le recouvrait et ses cheveux étaient trempés. Il était tout concentré à sa tâche et ne remarqua pas le regard que son hyung avait sur lui. Une fois qu'il eut fini, son estomac protesta bruyamment et réclama sa pitance.

-Je crois que tu as faim Joon. Et si on allait manger? proposa Ji-Hoon.  
-Non, j'ai besoin de m'entraîner.  
-Ne soit pas ridicule, tu danses très bien, tu n'as pas besoin de t'entraîner plus aujourd'hui. Aller vient, je vais faire à manger. Va t'asseoir, je vais faire du ramen.  
-Non, je ne suis pas encore au niveau, je ne suis pas à l'excellence.  
-Tu ne seras jamais à l'excellence Lee Joon, je ne le suis pas moi même. Alors arrête tes bêtises, ne soit pas entêté et vient te reposer. Sinon je te porte jusque là bas! Et je peux te priver de Fanmeeting, le menaça son mentor.  
-Tu peux me punir moi mais pas les fans, les J+ n'y sont pour rien, c'est pour eux que je travaille aussi dur. Et pour toi aussi, pour que tu sois fier de moi. Mon rêve c'est de te ressembler, autant physiquement qu'au niveau de la carrière.  
-Je suis déjà fier de tout ce que tu as accomplis Joon, alors arrête de t'entraîner et vient manger! Je suis encore plus têtu que toi tu ne gagneras pas à ce petit jeu avec moi.

Lee Joon abandonna et suivit son mentor hors de la salle de danse. Il aurait voulu que Rain s'en aille, lassé de le voir s'entraîner, ensuite il aurait prit une douche bien méritée et serait allé se reposer. Il ne sentait plus ses bras ni ses jambes tellement il avait travaillé aujourd'hui. Il se mit à rêver d'une bonne douche bien fraîche pour se remettre de tous ses efforts et aussi pour se remettre les idées en place. Malheureusement pour lui, son imagination déjà bien active au vu du postérieur bien ferme de son hyung, s'emballa quand il se mit à rêver de prendre une douche. Lui et son mentor sous le jet d'eau, il aurait reçu toutes ses caresses avec des gémissements de plus en plus bruyants, des cris plaintifs pour que son futur amant l'emmène encore plus près au bord de l'extase avant de le...

-Va dans le salon, je t'amènerai ton ramen quand tout sera près, lui dit Ji-Hoon.

Sa voix le fit sursauter mais le ramena à la réalité in extremis. Il était à la limite de franchir le point de non retour et cela aurait pu avoir de fâcheuses conséquences. S'il s'était jeté sur Rain... Il préféra ne pas y penser. Même pas une seule seconde. Le jeune homme s'allongea sur le canapé et il partit rapidement au pays des songes où il rêva d'une romance quasi impossible avec le chanteur international. Ses mains qui couraient sur sa peau, les soupirs de plaisir qui se faisaient de plus en plus entendre, leurs souffles de plus en plus précipités, la même envie pressante de toucher la peau de l'autre...

Rain s'approcha de Lee Joon car il avait cru entendre celui-ci l'appeler. Il ne fut guère surpris de le trouver endormi avec tous les efforts qu'il avait fait. Il dévora ce corps si parfait du regard et il sentit ses reins s'embraser d'un feu violent. Le jeune homme était si beau ainsi abandonné dans le sommeil.

-Ji-Hoon hyung, embrasse moi, murmura la voix sensuel de son maknae.

Le chanteur releva brusquement la tête surpris d'entendre une telle requête. Le jeune homme l'avait bien appelé tout à l'heure, mais c'était dans son sommeil. A en juger par l'expression de son visage et les petits soupirs qu'il laissait échapper, il était en train de rêver et ce rêve avait l'air d'être très agréable. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de prendre cet ange sur ce canapé. Il sentait ses résolutions s'envoler. Il les avait pourtant prise pour le bien de Lee Joon, et le sien aussi. Si les fans venaient à découvrir qu'ils avaient une relation, ça serait la fin de leurs carrières respectives ainsi que celles des autres membres du groupe MBLAQ. Les MBLAQ préparaient un nouvel album et lui aller entrer à l'armée, alors il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller, lui qui était si déterminé et si combatif ! Il allait se lever pour finir de préparer le repas quand une main agrippa son pantalon. Il se retourna et vit que le jeune homme le suppliait du regard. Il sentit que ses résolutions avaient de plus en plus de mal à tenir face au regard du jeune homme.

-Lâche moi Joon, je dois finir le ramen. J'ai cru que tu m'appelais alors je suis venu te voir, mais tu dormais. Rendors toi si tu le souhaite, je laisserais le ramen au chaud pour que tu puisse le manger quand tu te réveillera.  
-Je ne veux pas manger, je n'ai pas faim. Et je n'ai pas envie de dormir non plus. Tout ce que je veux c'est toi, fini-t-il dans un murmure.  
-Non Joon, je ne peux pas faire ça. Pense à tes amis, à ta carrière... Si ça s'apprenait, tout serait fini.  
-Je serais déçu, c'est sûr, mais ne pas t'avoir m'attriste encore plus.  
-Tu ne peux pas dire ça, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de ne plus avoir de fan, lui reprocha son mentor.  
-Je me fiche des fans, la personne que je veux c'est toi, et personne d'autre! Et ce depuis que je t'ai rencontré sur le tournage de Ninja assassin en Allemagne!  
-Tu dis n'importe quoi, la fatigue t'égare Lee Joon. Et puis tu ne peux pas toujours avoir ce dont tu as envie non plus.  
-Tu es injuste! En plus tu en as toi même envie, alors pourquoi tu refuses? le questionna Lee Chang Seon.  
-Je n'en ai pas...  
-Ton corps dit le contraire hyung. Tu es attiré par moi, mon air juvénile, mon corps...

Le jeune homme s'était rapproché du chanteur en disant cela et il fini par déposer délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tandis qu'une de ses mains fouillait dans les cheveux de son possible futur amant, l'autre alla vers son entre jambe et un sourire étira ses lèvres quand il sentit une belle bosse au niveau de son entre jambe. Cette caresse fugace fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Rain ne chercha plus à cacher ses sentiments et le feu qui brûlait en lui. Il prit alors le dessus sur son maknae et le rallongea sur le canapé. Il captura sa bouche dans un baiser plus passionné que le précédent tout en espérant que cela n'allait pas effrayer le jeune homme. Au contraire celui-ci sembla en redemander et encore plus! Ji-Hoon s'empressa de satisfaire sa demande en passant une main sous le débardeur du jeune homme et en allant titiller un de ses téton qui ne faisait que le narguer. Le jeune homme en profita, tant qu'il lui restait un peu de lucidité, pour défaire les boutons de la chemise de son amant et se délecta de pouvoir enfin toucher sa peau. Il redessina tous les muscles de son torse avec une infinie lenteur, comme pour mieux torturer son hyung. Rain lâcha la bouche de son disciple pour se débarrasser de sa chemise qui entravait ses mouvements et en profita pour réserver le même sort au débardeur du jeune homme pour qu'il puisse le torturer plus facilement. Tandis qu'il recapturait la bouche de son amant dans un fougueux baiser il finit de le délester de ses vêtements pour pouvoir se plaquer contre sa peau chaude de passion.L'odeur du jeune homme l'enivrait, il avait soif de lui, de son corps, il voulait ne faire plus qu'un avec lui... Chang Seon frémit en sentant la main de son hyung s'en aller doucement vers le centre de ses préoccupations, lui qui était si habillé... Il arrêta son mentor et lui ôta le reste de ses vêtements. Rain l'attira dans ses bras et il l'embrassa dans le cou tandis qu'il laissait ses mains explorer son torse. Il ondulait du bassin, frottant son érection à la sienne, les électrisant tous les deux. Joon saisit le membre gonflé d'amour de Ji-Hoon qui l'embrassa fougueusement. Il commença à imprimer un lent mouvement de va-et-vient bien trop lent au goût de la star, qui gémit de frustration. Il se libéra alors de l'emprise du brun et s'intéressa à son tour au membre gonflé de désir de son compagnon, qu'il prit en bouche avec un malin sourire aux lèvres. Lee Joon se cambra, parcouru de délicieux frissons de plaisir, tandis que Rain jouait de sa langue. Les doux gémissements du jeune homme grisaient Ji-Hoon. Il voyait que le jeune homme essayait de tenir, peut-être par peur de le décevoir... Il titilla son gland de sa langue et sentit le liquide chaud, signe que le jeune homme avait perdu pied. Il remonta rapidement jusqu'à sa bouche et l'embrassa fougueusement, voulant rassurer ses doux yeux qui semblaient s'excuser de ne pas avoir tenu plus longtemps. Rain embrassait Lee Joon à pleine bouche, son désir toujours à son paroxysme. Il voulait être en lui, le sentir se trémousser sous lui, frémir sous ses doigts. Le jeune homme le regarda les yeux brillants et s'allongea, permettant ainsi à son hyung de le préparer quelque peu. Il introduisit deux doigts dans l'intimité de son maknae, tout en continuant de l'embrasser tendrement. Joon gémit de douleur à cette entrée, mais cette douleur fut bien vite remplacée par le plaisir de le sentir en lui. Une fois qu'il fut prêt le chanteur se présenta devant l'intimité du jeune homme qui fut parcouru d'un frisson d'appréhension. Mais il avait confiance en Rain, il savait qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal. Les yeux brillants, il lui fit signe qu'il était prêt. Ji-Hoon s'enfonça alors doucement en lui, lui tirant un gémissement rauque de douleur. La star s'immobilisa, laissant le temps à son amant de s'accoutumer à sa présence. Ce dernier lui fit à nouveau signe et il commença alors ses mouvements de va et vient, mêlant ses gémissements de pur plaisir à ceux du brun. Chang Seon sentait les vagues de plaisir le parcourir et vit que son membre s'était à nouveau dressé. Rain, qui l'avait aussi remarqué, s'en saisit doucement et y imprima le même mouvement qu'il exécutait avec son bassin. Le jeune homme se cambrait et son hyung jouissait en observant, attendri, les expressions d'une première fois sur le visage du brun. Lorsque le plaisir atteignit son  
paroxysme, Rain se déversa en son maknae tandis que le jeune homme se laissait aller une deuxième fois contre son amant. A bout de souffle, le sourire aux lèvres, Rain s'allongea aux côtés de Lee Joon qui se nicha aussitôt dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime ! Souffla le jeune homme en l'embrassant une dernière fois avant de sombrer dans un doux sommeil.  
- Je t'aime aussi Chang Seon, répondit Rain en le regardant dormir avant de se lever doucement du canapé.

A son réveil, Chang Seon sentit tout de suite qu'il était seul depuis un bon moment déjà. Il se leva alors et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour voir si son mentor était encore là. Il n'y trouva que le ramen et un mot. "Il vaut mieux que nous nous arrêtions ici. Tu as n'a pas de carrière solo, tu fais partie d'un groupe, donc le comportement de chacun est pris en compte et je ne veux pas que tu pénalise les autres, ils travaillent tellement dur pour que vous soyez les meilleurs! Moi je dois aller à l'armée, donc nous ne nous verrons pas pendant au moins deux ans. Porte toi bien et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Moi je vais continuer avec mon yeobu*, à toi de trouver le tien."

Lee Joon sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Alors comme ça Rain ne voulait pas qu'ils se revoient? Ou tout du moins, qu'ils aient d'autres rapport ensemble? Tant pis, cette première fois serait la seule pour lui, et il chérirait ce souvenir toute sa vie. Il n'avait qu'un yeobu et c'était Rain. Il jeta le ramen et se dirigea vers la salle de danse pour évacué toute l'émotion qui l'habitait. Quelques minutes plus tard les autres membres du groupe revinrent et taquinèrent Lee Joon, croyant qu'il n'avait pas quitter la pièce un seul instant...

_*Yeobu veut dire chéri en coréen._


End file.
